leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
MegaAlchemist123/Horror King/Mega King
Summary Story The MegaAlchemists not reproduce like other beings. They create universes and go into that. the universes will multiply by any possibility, and that also multiply the MegaAlchemists. Every MegaAlchemist can control Energys with that they can create universes, but this Energys are only in the Realm beyond of the Universes Himself. Every MegaAlchemist have specially abilities. MegaAlchemist123 controls the Darkness in every Universe. Darkness are the Shadows and color Black in the Universe. They are two solid forms of Darkness, Darkness leather and Darkness-metal. Darkness-leather are soft like cotton, but externally harder than adamantium. Darkness leather is virtually indestructible, it is fireproof, bulletproof, waterproof and can not even be destroyed by laser beams or acts of violence. Only heavenly light can dissolve darkness leather. Darkness metal has all the peculiarities which also has a normal metal. However darkness metal is virtually indestructible. Only heavenly light can destroy darkness metal. The boiling point of darkness metal is so high, that can only a supernova(or hotter things) melt this metal. He also have two forms: "Horror King"(To be the Horror King, he must let pure Darkness into his body and so he will transform into the Horror King. The Horror King is a way more Stronger and faster, but his Durability is low.) and "Mega King"(if you kill Horror king will survive his soul. This soul can travel through Alternate Universes, if the Soul now goes into the Body from a alternate MegaAlchemist123 he will become the Mega King.) (Horror king is the first picture, MegaAlchemist123 the second and Mega Kind the last picture) Personality He is older as the most Universes, but he is not very wise. He is a little bit crazy(Not Crazy like Trevor, more like Silver Age Joker.), he likes to Troll and play with his Opponents, not to kill. Only his "Mega King"-form is a little bit different and kills like Deadpool, because the Dark Soul of Horror King in his body. He act like an idiot in a fight, but this is only a trick. He fights like Jack Sparrow, looks idiotic but high skilled. If you are a friend of him, he is loyal and devoted to you. He is also very chilled, but if you get him mad, run! Than there no tricks, no fun, than he will kill you(If he can.) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B (MegaAlchemist123), 3-A (Horror King and Mega King) Name: MegaAlchemist123, Horror King, Mega King Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: Very, very old Classification: MegaAlchemist Powers and Abilities: *Smoke-mover (Disappears in smoke and teleports on a other place. for this ability, he needs a cigarette. This ability can only use MegaAlchemist123) *Darkness-mover (Disappears in Dark fog and teleports on a other place. This Ability can only use Horror King) *Darkness Ball (He sit down and build a ball of pure darkness on himself to defense. This Ability can every form use.) *Shadow Blade (He creates a little knife out of Darkness metal and scratch the opponent with this. This ability can only use MegaAlchemist123 and Mega King) *Cookie Launcher 3000 (get behind his trench coat out a cookie-launcher 3000 and shots a giant Cookie on the opponent. This Weapon have only MegaAlchemist123) *Soulsword (Horror King have a sword who brings the darkness into the heart of the opponent by a scratch. the Darkness in the Heart of the Opponent can control Horror King, so the opponent get depressions and feal feared.) *Darkness Pistols (This two pistols shoot with concentrated Darkness, even a Controller of Darkness like Horror King can die by a shot. This weapon have only Mega King) *Dragon´s Breath (spits fire. This Ability have only MegaAlchemist123 and Horror King) *Ice Golem (He can create a Giant Ice golem around of him and attack the opponent with this. This ability can only use MegaAlchemist123) *Life Steal (Steal 10% of the Life-energy/points from the Opponent. This Ability can use every form use) *Shadow-soldiers (He create little human-like beings out of darkess, with 10% of the power, strenght and speed from himself. This ability can use only MegaAlchemist123 and Mega King) *Can walk on ceilings and walls (This Power have MegaAlchemist123 and Mega King) *Healing-factor (Can heal all wounds in a few seconds. This ability have every form.) *Laser-eyes (Shoots lasers out of his eyes. This Ability can only use Horror King and Mega King) *Teleportation (This Ability have only Horror King) *can Change his size (This Ability can only use Horror King, for a few seconds. in this seconds his Strenght and Powers grows proportional.) *Shadow Clones (He create two clones of himself out of Darkness, with 20% of the Power, strenght and speed from himself. This ability can use only Horror King) *to become gaseous (Only Horror King) *Dark Fog (He dips the entire place into darkness, and intervenes on several sides at the same time. This Ability can use every form) *Absorber (After he killed a opponent he can absorb all his abilities, his strenght, power, knowledge and speed. This Ability can only use Mega King) *can kill even "Unkillable" beings, like gods(Only Mega King) *Flying (Only Horror King) *immunity to MLG and Toon Force (Only Mega King) *Immunity to Hypnosis (Every form) *Darkness Creating and Controlling (All forms, but MegaAlchemist123 is not very strong with that ability and can´t control "Pure" Darkness. the other forms can destroy even a Universe with the Power of the Darkness. A Beam of pure Darkness can destroy Everything, except a holy Thing or a very powerful Opponent. ) Attack Potency: Small Building level (MegaAlchemist123), at most Universe level (Horror King and Mega King) Speed: Peak Human Attack and Combat Speed, Sub-Relativistic Reaction speed and normal human travel speed (MegaAlchemist123), Subsonic+ at least Attack and combat speed, relativistic reaction speed, speed of light(Darkness is even so fast) travel speed and Supersonic flight speed (Horror King), Subsonic+ at least Attack and combat speed, Speed of light reaction time and speed of light travel speed (Mega King) Lifting Strength: above average human(MegaAlchemist123), Class E(Horror King), Class Z(Mega King) Striking Strength: Class MJ (MegaAlchemist123), Class XKJ(Horror King), XGJ(Mega King) Durability: Multiverse Level (MegaAlchemist123), Island Level (Horror King), Universe Level+ (Mega King) Stamina: He can fight a few days before he get tired(MegaAlchemist123), He can fight a month(Horror King), He can fight a month(Mega King) Range: at least 1 hectar Standard Equipment: *Cookie Launcher 3000 (get behind his trench coat out a cookie-launcher 3000 and shots a giant Cookie on the opponent. This Weapon have only MegaAlchemist123) *Soulsword (Horror King have a sword who brings the darkness into the heart of the opponent by a scratch. the Darkness in the Heart of the Opponent can control Horror King, so the opponent get depressions and feal feared.) *Darkness Pistols (This two pistols shoot with concentrated Darkness, even a Controller of Darkness like Horror King can die by a shot. This weapon have only Mega King) Intelligence: Gifted(All forms), but only because he is very old and experience Weaknesses: When it is squeezed. he finds it difficult to get out again(MegaAlchemist123), A sword that is sharp enough can kill him. If it is fast enough. but even heavenly light can destroy his body(Horror King), only heavenly light can really harm him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats *Destroyed a Universe by getting mad and imploding the darkness(Horror King) *can even fight with a group of Monks(MegaAlchemist123) *kills gods of his Universe, who are at least Galaxy-level.(A god of drugs, a god of chaos, a god of destruction and a god of Darkness) (Mega King) *have survived a black hole, several times(MegaAlchemist123) *can travel with the speed of darknees, who are so fast like the light (Horror King) *stops a attack of a alternate version of the Horror King(Mega King) Category:Original Character Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Humanoid Category:Magic